Sneak peaksOneshots of TSG
by DeviousMaid
Summary: Hey guys! These are small scenes that come up in my mind to add to my story. These are either considered side stories or sneak peaks of future chapters. If you guys wish for me to extend the stories you can either write a review or PM me so that I can work into adding them when appropriate to the stories timeline. (rated M just to be safe)


Sneak peaks/oneshots of T.S.G.

Hey guys! These are small scenes that come up in my mind to add to my story. These are either considered side stories or sneak peaks of future chapters. If you guys wish for me to extend the stories you can either write a review or PM me so that I can work into adding them when appropriate to the stories timeline. Well… on with the story!

In of thanksgiving I am posting this today, it seems to fit.

SP/O number 1:

He doesn't understand how someone sometimes as lazy as a Nara could be bothered to make such actions.

" _she_ was here wasn't she?"

"who?"

"Takao Sakimori"

Anko gets up from the guest chair that was strategically bolted to the floor in front of his desk. She walks around and peers down to his personal office refrigerator. It had made sense to purchase a personal refrigerator when he received his own office and his schedule did not permit him to go out to lunch as often as he liked. Not that he went out as often as he thought he did, the scars and reputation where a double edge sword. While he gained respect, recognition and no questions asked from his peers and comrades. It also intimidated them to the point that it was hard to purchase from the food vendors, civilian and ex-shinobi alike. Although his comrades hid it better they were uncomfortable in his presence when his sole attention was on them.

He takes out a plastic bag with a food container inside it, he lets down the bag on his desk and peels of the sticky note.

" _Ohayo Ibiki-san! I was in the market and Yakiniku oba-san was having an awesome deal, since you told me when we introduced ourselves that you like grilled food I bought you some. And if you need an excuse you could say I tried to bribe you! Have a nice day!_ J

 _Ps. Anko-chan I made those brownies you wanted, in the yellow box! Keep kicking ass, see you when I see you!"_

"Well apparently the take-out is for me and the yellow box is for you" he then opens the box to find chicken teriyaki with simple white rice and vegetables. Although not his favorite, he liked it all the same. He could see Anko getting her box out and once it was set on the table reaches over and picks up the sticky note. He can see her amused by the fact that Takao Sakimori-san broke into his office to leave them food. She had guts. He saw her eyes flash something, he can guess that she felt touched. Although it's been years since the betrayal of the traitor Orochimaru she still gets some stigma to this day by past association. And the simple gesture reminded her that not everyone felt that way.

"She actually made them, true to her word. I have never had these before" she opens the box and sees the somewhat messy squares decorated by white chocolate drizzle. She gives Ibiki a side glance and sees his eyes glance from the chocolate dessert to his teriyaki to her eyes.

"Do you want to want to eat lunch? It's a bit much for me"

"I _should_ eat something before the brownies" he could see her eyes glimmer when the word brownies where uttered from her lips.

"I heat it up in the microwave and utensils, you get the tea?"

"Sure"

She heads first to head over the cafeteria to prepare the tea, he has to admit that out of the two of them she was the best at making the tea, he suspected –which when he suspected meant he was right- that she was a tea hobbyist.

He goes over to his desk and sends enough chakra to his security seal that Sakimori had updated earlier this year, into his personal drawer. He takes out his scroll that contains extra plates, cups and utensils. He takes what he needs for himself and Anko as well. He then smiles.

I had a lot of fun writing Ibiki and Anko, to give a different look to them. Not just the awesome shinobi from the Naruto universe that kishimoto created but to give them an ordinary "slice of life" chapter, what do ninja do when not on missions or torturing traitors.


End file.
